1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pleasure boat and, more particularly, pertains to a new an improved pedal boat construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pedal boat normally has a hull which is formed of two associated molded shells secured together so as to provide a floating platform which is adapted to carry two or more passengers.
One problem associated with this type of hull is that water tends to enter in the hull by the seams thereof, thereby affecting the integrity and durability of the hull. There is thus a need for a seamless unitized hull construction which will eliminate water leakage.
Additionally, conventional hulls must be bailed out as any other boat. Therefore, a self-bailing hull which is adapted to drain the water from the cock-pit is desirable.
Over the years, various paddle design have been developed in order to obtain more efficient arrangements to propel non-motorized pleasure boat. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 646,041 issued on Mar. 27, 1900 discloses a rowing device which is adapted to be mounted to a boat. The rowing device comprises a paddle which can be pivoted between an open and a folded position by operation of a lever mechanism connected therewith. The paddle is displaced in a folded position during the return movement of the paddle in order to minimize the surface exposed to wind-pressure, as well as to prevent striking the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,378 issued on Dec. 10, 1991 to Wang discloses a boat impeller wheel comprising a rotating shaft and a plurality of vane units extending radially therefrom. According to one preferred embodiment, each vane unit includes a planar main plate having a leading surface and a trailing surface from which extends a pair of lugs. A planar swing plate is pivotally mounted to the lugs of the main plate with the center of gravity of the swing plate being located between the rotating shaft and the pivot axis of the swing plate, such that when a vane unit leaves the surface of the water, the swing plate thereof pivots away from the trailing surface of the main plate to permit water on the vane unit to flow back into the water along the swing plate, thereby reducing the splashing of water therefrom.
However, the above-described paddle constructions are somewhat noisy because the paddles thereof slap the surface of the water as they enter it. Moreover, they are not configured to store energy in order to further propel the boat.
Efforts have also been made to find better ways of assembling paddle wheels or blade assemblies. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,313 issued on May 5, 1992 to Po discloses a separable blade assembly for a rubber raft which comprises two blade members and two crankshaft members. Each blade member includes a hub and two diametrically opposed blades extending therefrom. The blades are provided at an inner end thereof with a protrusion which is adapted to fit within a radial groove defined on the hub of the other blade member. The crankshaft members can be inserted through a central hole defined in the hubs of the aligned blade members, respectively. A bolt secures the two blade members and the two crankshaft members in a solid crankshaft blade assembly.
Although the blade assembly described in the above-mentioned patent is effective, it has been found that there is a need for a new and improved paddle wheel assembly.